Customer Service
by Tracey4t
Summary: Your Name: Katie Williams This person won't give you peace; She knows I can't stand up to her because it'll cost me my job. She knows I'm at her mercy Your wish? I want her banished to Hell
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Katie took a deep breath as she walked out onto the sales floor of the convince store. It was her first real day of work and she really needed this job. With her mom sick and unable to work this was the best bet to cover the bills in between the money her dad was able to send them as a truck driver. Unfortunately times being as they were, trucking jobs were getting harder and harder to come by. So that's why Katie had gotten of the job as clerk as the nighttime shift at a 24/7 convenient store.

"Come on Katie," called Julie, the girl who was training her, "You're going to be running the front register tonight."

"Okay," said Katie.

'I can do this,' she thought. She hated being such a timid and shy person. It really bade it hard to stand up for herself and stuff. But still, she was sure could do it.

"You'll do fine. Just remember, if they look young enough to card them for I.D. for thing like cigarettes and stuff," said Julie.

"Right," said Katie.

For a while it seemed it went well. Nothing too serious happened. People came and went with out incident. Then finally one young looking young girl came in. She smiled at Katie as she walked past who smiled back. After a while the girl came back with a bottle of cough syrup.

""Well this be everything for you tonight?" asked Katie.

"Yep," said the girl. As Katie rang up the bottle, the screen said for Katie to ask for I.D. for it. Katie took a deep breath. She knew some of the medicine required a person to have be over 18 to buy it.

"May I please see your I.D. ?" she asked.

The girl looked insulted.

"What?" she said.

"I need to see your I.D. for this," said Katie.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said the girl. "Since when has that been a requirement?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, but my computer is telling me I have to," said Katie.

"I am in here all the time. Everyone can tell you I am way over 18 and more then willing to buy this stuff. Besides I am like really sick and really need this. Can't you just give it to me?" asked the girl.

"I'm no sorry, no I can't. I can go to jail if I do," said Katie.

"No you won't," said the girl.

"I'm really sorry but I can't sell this to you,"said Katie.

"Bitch, don't fuck with me!" shouted the girl.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Katie's manager Rich running up to the register.

"She won't sell me the medicine just because I don't have I.D. even though I'm in here all the time never been carded before. Will you just sell me this all ready?"

"I'm sorry but if she's asked for I.D. we can't sell it to you by law," said Rich.

"You go to fucking kidding me!" said the girl.

"Ma'am if you're going to be like this, I'll have to ask you to leave," said Rich. The girl glared, but then she started to smile.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop acting like this," she said. She looked at Katie and her name tag.

"I'll be coming back and seeing you later," she said with a smirk before walking out.

"Don't worry about her Katie. You did the right thing," Rich assured her before walking off.

"Was that Amber?" asked Julie walking up to counter.

"Was that her name?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, don't let her get to you. She's always coming in here and harassing people and stuff," said Julie, "Just ignore her. And don't believe her when she says she's gets stuff like that all the time. If she's doesn't have I.D. she doesn't get it. She was probably trying to get it past you because you're new."

Katie nodded. As she looked out she saw Amber outside talking to a couple of other girls. All turned and looked at her through the door. All looked mad, but at the same time smiling, making Katie starting to feel just a little bit worried.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next day at work started out normal for Katie. She waited on customers, put things away like normal. Nothing too bad was happing at the moment.

That was until Amber and her friends walked in. Katie stopped what she was doing watching them as they walked past. Amber smirked at her before heading towards the electronic center of the store.

Katie did her best to ignore them as she went back to unpacking the various times she was supposed to put out. She kept going until she happened to look up in time to see what looked like Amber putting something into her pocket.

"Uh, excuse me," said Katie walking over to them.

"Yes?" said Amber. Katie took a deep breath. She knew she had to be careful and not make her mad by accusing her stealing without actual proof. She had just seen what looked like she was putting something into her pocket. Unless she actually saw her put an item physically into her pocket

"Are, are you finding everything okay?" asked Katie.

"Yes," said Amber.

"Is there's anything I can help you find?" asked Katie.

"No we're fine. Why don't you go do your job and stop harassing us?" said Amber.

"Right," said Katie casually walking away. She looked around trying to see where another employee was, anyone.

She looked over and saw Amber and her friends still hovering around the electric section. Every now and then they'd look over at Katie and smirk. Katie tried to focus on her work and at the same time watching Amber, trying to make sure she really wasn't taking anything.

Finally after a while, Amber looked over her and started to look mad.

"Why do you keep watching us?" she asked.

"I, I wasn't," said Katie.

"Yes you are! Where's your manager?" called out Amber, "'I want to talk to a manager!"

"Is there a problem?" asked Rich finally walking up to the group.

"Yes this little know- it-all keeps looking over at me and my friends and harassing us!" said Amber pointing at Katie.

"Katie is everything all right?" asked Rich walking over to her.

"I, I thought I saw her put something into her pocket," Katie whispered.

"Did you actually see her take something off the shelf and put it into her pocket?" asked Rich.

"No, that's why I was watching them," said Katie.

"Ah I see, well unless you actually see it then there's nothing we can do you know that right?" said Rich.

"I know, that's why was I was watching her," said Katie.

"Are you saying I'm stealing something?" asked Amber. "That's rude! How dare you! I should report you to the district manager!" At that she and her friends all walked out of the store.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Katie.

"Not unless you actually saw her pick something up and put it into her pocket. I can try to go check the security camera," said Rich heading to the office. Katie walked back over to the counter. She looked over towards the door and saw Amber and her group just outside. Amber looked back in and held up a pair of headphones. She smirked before running off with her group.

"Everything all right?" asked Julie.

"I just saw that one girl Amber walk off with a pair of headphones!" said Katie.

"Did she take them?" asked Julie.

"I think she did. I didn't actually see her put them into her pocket," said Katie.

"Oh great, unless you actually see them we can't do anything," said Julie.

"Yeah I know," said Katie. It was a league thing to make sure the customer didn't feel upset about coming into the store.

* * *

><p>A few days later Amber and her group came back into the store.<p>

Katie looked at her afraid.

"What, are you thinking we're just here to steal again?" asked Amber. Katie didn't say anything. Rich hadn't been able to really tell if she took something from the camera the way the group hovered around the shelf.

"Well?" said Amber walking up the counter.

"Is there anything I can help you find?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, where's the potato chips?" asked Amber.

"Uh isle 6," said Katie.

"Show me!" ordered Amber.

"Uh, I'm not supposed to leave the front of the store," said Katie.

"Well that's not good customer service," said Amber, "Where's the manager?"

"Uh…," said Katie.

"I want to talk to the manager!" said Amber. Katie sighed and paged Rich to the front.

"Is everything all right?" asked Rich.

"Your employee won't show me to a product!" said Amber, "She just gave me some random instructions. I don't call that good customer service!"

"What did you need to find?" asked Rich.

"The potato chips, I just wanted her to show me where they were. This is store is big and confusing. Shouldn't she show me where something is physically?" asked Amber.

"I'll show you," said Rich.

"Good, at least someone can show some good customer service," said Amber walking off with Rich.

Later when she came up to ring up the chips, she taunted, "Are you going to card me for these too? Or are you just going accuse me of stealing again?"

"Is there anything else for you tonight?" asked Katie trying to throw off what it was Amber just said.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" asked Amber, "I ask you a question. Are you just a rude clerk or something?"

"Would you like a bag for these?" asked Katie.

Amber snatched the chips from Katie and the recite.

"Oh look, there's a survey on this thing. I should just do it and let them know what a rude clerk working here," said Amber heading out the door.

Katei sighed.

"Don't let her get to you," said Julie.

"I'm trying not to," said Katie.

* * *

><p>The next week, Katie was busy putting away some picture frames on the shelf, when she suddenly felt something bump into her and causing her to fall over, breaking the frames she was holding.<p>

"Watch it!" said Amber from behind her. Katie turned around and saw her and her friends once again.

"You almost made me fall over and then hit my friend with the broken frame!" said Amber. She nodded to another friend who was standing near the broken glass. "You really should watch where you're going."

"I'm, I'm sorry," said Katie.

"What is going on here?" asked Rich.

"She bumped into me and broke all of these frames," said Amber.

"No, that's not true, she'd bumped into me," said Katie.

"How dare you accuse me like that!" said Amber, "I should go and call the district manger over this! In fact I will!" Rich sighed.

"I'll go get a broom," he said.

He and Katie slowly swept up the broken glass while Amber and her friends watched.

"Are you always this clumsy?" asked Amber. "Oh and don't think I won't be calling the district office about what you said about me, or for refusing to sell me the medicine."

Katie ignored her and kept cleaning up. She was just about done when she happened to notice Amber and her friends fooling around the electronic section again. The group laughed, before running out of the store.

"Rich, I think they just took something!" said Katie.

"Katie, I'm sure you're being honest, but we can't do anything unless you actually saw them do it remember?" said Rich.

"Right," said Katie.

"I'll check the tape later," said Rich, "That's all I can do."

"Right," said Katie. All she knew was that Amber was really doing her best to torment her.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Katie was really staring to hate her job. It seemed like every time she came in Amber would come in just to taunt her and accuses her of being a rude clerk. She'd yell if Katie didn't show her where something was instead of just telling her where it was. She'd call for the manager if she saw Katie watching her in the electronic section. Katie never saw her or her friends actually take something but Katie almost certain they were. She would accidentally bump into Katie when she was holding something, making her spill something. Of course Amber would accuse her of just being clumsy.

No matter what Katie did, Amber kept doing her best to make her look bad. What was worse was that she always made it seemed like it was Katie's fault. She never tried pushing her or bumping her if there was someone else around. She always shouted the loudest when there were other people around to hear whatever she was accusing. Katie was at her wits end!

One day as she was stacking the shelves again, she heard someone customers talking.

"Hell Correspondence?"

"Yeah, it's this web site that you can only access at midnight. If you type the name of the person who's harassing you in, that person gets sent to hell,"

"Really, creepy,"

"Tell me about it. I just may try it just to see if I can get back at my ex-boyfriend,"

Katie thought about this thing. Would this be what she needed?

"Where's the clerk? God doesn't anyone work here?" Amber suddenly shouted out.

"I'm coming," said Katie running up to the counter.

"Took you long enough," said Amber.

"Sorry," said Katei as she tried ringing her up, a glass bottle of coffee.

"Just hurry up," said Amber putting the bottle on the edge of the counter and paid. Katei handed her back her change.

"My coffee?" said Amber. Katie picked it up and was about to hand it to her when Amber held open her hand and let the bottle fall.

"Oh look what you did! I paid good money for that! Where's the manager?" said Amber.

Before long Rich was at the front.

"I am sick and tried of this stupid rude clerk of yours. Unless you do something about her, I will get her fired myself!" Amber snapped before walking out with a new bottle of coffee her friend had gotten her.

Rich looked at Katei.

"It's not all my fault!" said Katie.

"I know, but there's only so little I can do. I may have to reconsider shorting your hours for a while just so you're not around when she is for a while," said Rich.

"But I can't do that! I need all the hours I can!" said Katie.

"I'm sorry, but it may come to that," said Rich before walking off.

* * *

><p>Later when Katie got home, she went and checked on her mother. Her mother was asleep in her room. Katie looked and saw that she was still taking her medicine which was good. When she walked back out into the living room she walked over to the desk and looked at the medical bills that were piling up. She could only hope that her dad got paid soon or that Rich didn't cut back her hours at the store, things were going to get bad. She decided to turn on the computer to see if there was any word from them. To her surprise there was an e-mail from her Dad.<p>

"_Dear Lynn and Katie,_

_I'll be coming home soon with a paycheck so just hang in there for a little while. I'm in Phoenix and the minute I get paid I'll sent it straight to you. Have the doctors said anything about your condition Lynn? If anything else worse happens I want you to let me know right away all right? Katie I can't tell you how happy and proud I am about you getting a job to help out. I hope your job is going well. Remember stay strong and just do your best. _

_Take Care,_

_Dad_

Katie sighed. If either of her parents knew what was going on, it would only make them worry more. Things only seemed to be getting worse at the job because of Amber, and it was probably only going to get worse. Then she happened to look at the computer clock and realized it was close to midnight. She decided to try and type in the hell correspondence. Right as the clocked stuck midnight, the website came up.

'It's real,' Katie thought. She took a deep breath as she typed in Amber's name and clicked.

* * *

><p>Ai picked up a cherry from a bowl and ate it. It tasted so good.<p>

"Ai, you have a message," said her grandmother.

"Yes Grandmother," said Ai heading over to the computer.

* * *

><p>"Now where did it go?" asked Katei as she looked at the screen. The web site was gone.<p>

"That's weird," said Katie. Maybe the computer needed to be restarted. She went and did that. The minute the screen went blank, Katei realized she wasn't alone! There was a girl in her room. She turned around to see who it was.

"Who are you, how did you get into my house?" asked Katie.

"You summoned me, my name is Ai," she said.

"You mean you're with the hell correspondence?" asked Katie.

Ai held up a black straw doll with a red thread.

"This is for you. If you truly desire vengeance untie the red thread around his neck. Untying the thread binds you into a covenant with me and I will charter the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell," said Ai.

"To Hell?" said Katie tacking the doll.

"However, once vengeance has been served you'll have to deliver on your end of the bargain," said Ai.

"Uh, my end?" said Katie.

"There always has to be a price," said Ai, "When you die, your soul will also belong to hell, but not until after you die of course. You will never know the joys of Heaven; instead you only know the pain and agony as you wonder though a world of grief there to remain for all of eternity."

Katie suddenly saw her room change into red hot area with dozens of different creatures grabbing at her with their sharp nails! Katie screamed in pain and terror. Then suddenly she was back in her living room. Ai was no where to be seen.

"_And now the discussion rests with you," s_he heard Ai call out from nowhere.

Katie looked back down at the doll. Would it really be worth it, sending Amber to Hell just because of the way she treated her? Of course if Amber did this to her, that meant she could very well do it to others as well. What was the right choice in this case?

* * *

><p>She kept thinking about all the next day. She even took the doll with her when she went to work the next night.<p>

For a while it almost seemed like was starting out to be a good night. There was no sign of Amber or any of her group.

"Hey Katie can you go take care of the outside trash?" asked Julie.

"Sure," said Katie. She stopped before heading to get the trash bags, "Hey Julie?"

"Yeah?" asked Julie.

"If you had a chance to really get rid of someone like Amber would you take it?" asked Katie.

"I don't know, sure. Did you finally catch her stealing something?" asked Julie.

"No, I wish," said Katie.

"Don't worry about her. Eventually she'll either get bored with you or she'll screw up and get in trouble with Rich for once," said Julie.

"Okay," said Katie as she got the trash bags and headed outside.

She was just about to finish changing the lining of the can when suddenly she felt someone coming up behind her. She turned around to see Amber and her usual group standing behind her blocking her way to the door.

"Which you doing?" asked Amber.

"I'm just changing the trash. I don't any trouble. Excuse me," said Katie trying to walk around Amber, only to have the girl block her path.

"Did you get everything?" she asked.

"Will you please excuse me?" asked Katie trying to get around her again.

"What's the hurry?" asked Amber still blocking her.

"Please Move, I don't want any trouble," said Katie still trying to get past.

"What's so wrong? Why are you so anxious to get back in? Don't you want to make sure you got all the trash?" asked Amber. As she did, she took a step towards Katie, making Katie backed up just a little.

"Please," Katie pleaded.

"What, move, get out of your way, card me?" said Amber.

"Please move," said Katie.

"Or what, you'll push me? You do, I'll sue this store for everything its worth! I should have when you refused to see me the medicine," said Amber.

"I'm sorry it was the law," said Katie.

"Sorry huh? Never mindful I really needed it. All you care about it your own fucking ass!" said Amber as she gave Katei a push.

"Don't you dare!" said Katie.

"What, it was just harmless tap!" said Amber as she did it again.

"I said stop!" said Katie as she tried to push back. When she did, Amber lost her footing and fell, hitting her head on the door. She moaned in pain. Her friends all turned and looked at Katei before helping Amber up. Amber glared at her.

"I'm going to make sure you're fired for this I can promise you that!" said Amber as she stood up.

* * *

><p>Katie stood inside the office next to the door listening to Amber yelling about her to Rich. Before long Rich came into the office.<p>

"I'm sorry, it was just a reaction. She was constantly pushing me and getting in my way to get inside!" said Katie.

"I, I realized there's more to what's going then what she's saying, but you still pushed her," said Rich.

"Am I fired?" asked Katei alarmed.

"Not at the moment, but I am going to have to give suspended leave for a while until this issue is straighten out," said Rich.

"But I can't take time off!" said Katie.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a choice here," said Rich before walking out. Katie could feel tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't fair. Amber shouldn't be allowed to do these things to her! She walked over to her locker and pulled out her coat and the doll.

"She shouldn't be allowed to get away with this!" said Katie. So taking a deep breath, she untied the red thread. Immediately a huge gust of wind came around her.

"_**YOUR GRIVINCE SHALL BE AVENDGE!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Ai, I prepared your nagajuban,"

"All right, thank you Grandmother," said Ai as she rose up from the pond.

She walked back to the house and put it on followed by her kimono. After brushing her hair back, she was ready to do her job.

* * *

><p>"Do you think you'll be able to get her fired?" asked one of Amber friends as the girls headed out of the store.<p>

"I don't care I just like messing with her," said Amber. "I need a coffee. I'll meet you guys back here."

She turned and headed back to the store. She looked over at the counter and thought she saw a different looking clerk behind the counter. It looked like a young man with short black hair.

"Hey is Katie here?" she asked. Suddenly the door shut behind her with a bam. Amber turned around startled by the sudden shut. She waved her hands in front of the motion sensor. Nothing happened. She tried again and the door still wouldn't open.

"Hey, something's wrong with your door," Amber called out. Suddenly the lights of the store started to go off.

"What the?" said Amber looking up. It wasn't time for the store to close was it?

"Hey what's going on?" asked Amber turning around to look at the counter only to see no one was there. "Huh, where did he go?" She started walking around the dark store looking for someone. "Hello, where is everyone? Hello this isn't real good customer service!" She heard something running behind an isle, only to just see the shadow of something running past.

"Hello? Hello, is someone there?" Amber asked as she tried to follow whatever it was. "Hello, what the hell is going on here!" She kept running after the thing that seemed to just stay in the shadows.

"What the fuck is going on here! What is this thing!" she said as she ran. Suddenly out of nowhere she found herself in the electronic section of the store.

"How did I get here? I thought I was….," She looked around. There was no one around and it was still all dark.

"Well it's not like there's anyone around to see," said Amber as she reached up and stuffed a pair of headphones into her pocket.

"Excuse me Miss; did you put a pair of headphones into your pocket?"

Amber quickly turned around to see a young boy with black hair draped over one of his eyes behind her.

"No," said Amber.

"I think you did," said Ren.

"What do you know, it's not like you saw!" said Amber.

"Actually I did," said Ren.

"Oh really how?" asked Amber.

Ren smirked before backing away into the darkness.

"See, you didn't did you? Not really good customer service on your end there buddy!" said Amber.

"Oh believe me I did see you take it," Ren's voice echoed around her.

"Oh really how…," Amber stopped when she realized there was a big eye in the ceiling above her head!

"Holy shit!" Amber shouted as ran away. "What the hell was that thing?"

"Something wrong Madam?" asked an elderly looking man in a manager uniform.

"There's, there's something freaky going on in this store!" said Amber.

"Oh dear we can't have that," said Wanyūdō, "Stay right here I'll go take care of it."

"Thanks, and hurry up. I don't like being treated like this!" said Amber.

"No, I'll get you some real help," said Wanyūdō. Suddenly a skeleton hand reached up and grabbed Amber's wrist.

"What the!" she shouted. Another skeleton hand grabbed her and pulled at her other wrist. Two more reached up and grabbed her ankles. "What the hell are these things!"

"They're helping hands of course. They're just trying to help," said Wanyūdō, "What's the matter don't like the kind of help they're offering?"

"Get off of me!" Amber shouted before running away again. Not matter where she went, a hand seemed to fly out from the shelves and grab at her.

"Get away from me you freaks!" she shouted. She suddenly felt herself bumping into something.

"Oh excuse me," said the clerk turning around holding a big jar filled up with some kind of red liquid.

"Get out of my way!" shouted Amber.

"I'm sorry I was busy trying to get these things up onto the shelf," said Hone.

"Well get out of my way first!" Amber shouted pushing her back. The minute she did, Hone dropped the jar and the red liquid spilled over her. It took a minute before Amber realized it was blood and spilling over her until she was swimming in it partially. It started to carry her away fast like a river.

"Help!" she shouted at as the river of blood splashed made her knocked her hard onto the ground.

"What was the hell was that?" Amber shouted as she stood up. It was then she realized she was behind a counter. "What am I doing back here?"

"Are you going to ring me up or not?" asked Ran suddenly appearing in front of her with some items.

"What?" said Amber. It was then she realized she was wearing an employee outfit.

"Are you going to or not? This isn't very good customer service!" said Ren.

"Where's the beauty care products?" asked Hone also suddenly appearing.

"I don't really know. Isn't it in isle 3?" said Amber.

"You're not even going to show me. What lousy customer service!" said Hone.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Wanyūdō suddenly appearing as well still as a manager.

"Yes this clerk isn't giving good customer service!" said Ran.

"But I don't even work here!" said Amber.

"I think you should get her fired!" said Hone.

"Of course," said Wanyūdō. Amber screamed as flames shot up all around her. "What is all of this!"

"Are you ready to confess to your wrongs?" asked Wanyūdō.

"What wrongs?" asked Amber.

"Don't you think you've been a little bit hard on that poor clerk?" asked Hone.

"It's not like she's your slave or something you know!" said Ren.

"I don't know what you're talking about! She was the one that was taking this stupid pointless job too serious. She needs to get a life and loosen up! It was just cough medicine! What would be the worse if she just sold it to me! She's the one who was wrong!" shouted Amber.

"Well there you have it Miss," said Ren. The three all disappeared as Ai appeared in front of Amber instead.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness brining pain and torture to others. Oh damn soul wallowing in your sins. Perhaps it is time to die," she said. At that she flew out her arm, flower flew out and bells rung.

* * *

><p>When Amber opened her eyes, she realized she was on a boat. As she sat up she could see Ai rowing the boat among a foggy lake filled with lanterns.<p>

"What is this? Is this some sort of joke, because it's not funny!" said Amber.

"This is no joke," said Ai.

"Then what the hell is this?" said Amber.

"It's what you said, it's Hell," said Ai.

"What?" said Amber.

"This is vengeance. So I'm to fairy you to hell," said Ai.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Do you want to go in?" asked one of Amber's friends.

"I don't know," said another, "I haven't felt comfortable about going in there since Amber got busted.

"Is there a problem ladies?" asked Katie suddenly appearing at the door hands at her hips.

"Uh no," they both said.

"Well then, you should just move along I think," said Katie. Both girls quickly walked off. Katie smiled and headed back into the store.

"Where those two trying to come in again?" asked Julie.

"If they did I wasn't going to let them," said Katie.

"Good, good for you," said Julie, "I don't know what happened to her, but I'm glad it happened as long as she never comes back here."

"Yeah," said Katie. She was happy Amber was gone to. With her gone, there was no threat of a law suite and therefore no need for Katie to have to cut back her hours any more. That was good because it was once again helping to take care of her family medicine bills. Plus her dad was finally able to send them a check for his work as well. Their debt may not have disappeared all together but at least it was getting paid off.

"Excuse me, can you help me with something?" asked a sweet looking lady.

"Yes of course," said Katie hurrying off to help her.

"Oh thank you. You're such a good help. Thank you for everything," said the lady once Katie was done helping her and ringing her up.

"Thank you, have a good night," said Katie.

Just as the nice old lady walked out, another woman walked back in. She held up a recite.

"You rung me up for some cigarettes and I didn't get them!" she said.

"I'm sorry but I did give them to you," said Katie.

"No you didn't!" said the lady.

"I'm very sure I did. I'll have to ask the manger though," said Katie.

"Do and let him know what stupid customer service you're giving," said the lady.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Katie as Rich came up and the lady made the same claim.

"I'll go check the camera," said Rich. He came back shortly after and said, "Ma'am the cameras clearly showing you getting the cigarettes, and you left with them."

"But I don't have them!" said the lady.

"Well I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about that. I suggest you re-trace your steps and think about it for a moment," said Rich.

"I'm going to call the district office on you!" said the lady storming off. As she did, a pack of cigarettes fell from her pocket. She bent down and picked them up and headed out sheepishly.

"She lost them did she?" said Katie.

"I know," said Rich before walking off. Katie was about to return to stocking the shelves when she saw a boy take something from a shelf and put it into his pocket.

"Excuse me!" said Katie walking over to him. The boy jumped. "Did you just put something into your pocket?"

"Uh, no," said the boy.

"Oh really, so if I were to call the manager and have him check the security camera then it won't show you taking something?" asked Katie. The boy immediately put the item back and ran off out of the store. Katie smiled and put the item back into its real spot. She felt good about herself, until she looked at a mirror. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt to see the black mark on her chest, the reminder of the choice she made. That she was now doomed to Hell for sending Amber there.

She started to think about what she did. Was it was that the right choice in that situation. There was no guarantee there weren't going to be problems ahead especially with other customers someday. But at the same time, it did put her in a more confident state of mind. Like she could now handle things better now then she did before. Well whatever would happen now, it was done and someday she would have to answer for it. For the meantime the most she could do was try and do her best to live life the best she could do for her family and her herself.

* * *

><p>A candle lit with the name Katie Williams<p>

"_Your grievance shall be avenged" _


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELL GIRL IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
